


How Dare You

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [18]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (from Jack to Pitch), Consensual Somnophilia, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Sandy is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Prompt inspired by this one: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=3047#cmt3047.Pitch has a habit of taking virgins down to his lair and deflowering them in their sleep.Jack Frost, convinced on some unrelated note that Pitch is up to something, has hidden himself in Pitch’s lair. The Nightmare King appears from the shadows with a pretty virgin draped over his arms. Jack, for whatever reason, can’t reveal himself, and is trapped and forced to watch. Pitch knows he’s there and puts on a show. Jack can’t stop imagining himself in the virgin’s place...[cut for length]"I made Jack also have a habit of watching, because otherwise how would, he, as the main POV character, know that Pitch has the habit described. ALSO because Jack hasn’t, you know, asked anyone about this, he’s misinterpreting the situation. Pitch is actually only fucking one person, our favorite soft nonbinary shapeshifter, who is feeling womanly with boobs and internal genitalia today.(As an aside, it seems really weird to write a sex scene without dialogue. As another aside, I guess November is also Sandy Somnophilia Month here.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Kudos: 32
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, Blacksand Short Fics





	How Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/28/2016.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Bonus if Pitch makes sure his virgin (male or female, anon’s choice) enjoys it, despite being unconscious."

Pitch had a certain favored type that he brought down to the darkness of his lair for his private sports, and the young woman Jack saw slumbering in his arms now was no exception. Though since he started watching Pitch, Jack had not seen him discriminate by race or gender, all of his companions had been beautiful, blonde-haired, and a bit to quite _more_ than a bit plump. And, too, there seemed to be something else indefinable about all of them, some sort of inner glow, some unworldliness. Since everyone Jack had seen taken so far was also not too old, his best guess about this indefinable property was that it was virginity.  
  
Jack knew in the back of his mind that he should question why Pitch had this fixation with taking mortals’ virginities, but as far as any of them could know, Pitch was just a dream. Or, more logically, a nightmare, and yet…when Jack watched Pitch and these mortals, he couldn’t understand how the experience could be anything but a good dream for them. The only thing more incomprehensible was the fact that none of them woke during Pitch’s attentions. Pitch couldn’t make people sleep, after all, and Jack was sure if such things were done to him he’d never be able to stay so still and quiet.  
  
As these familiar thoughts passed through Jack’s mind, Pitch arranged the young woman on his bed. He licked his lips as his eyes roved over her ample form, and from his excellent vantage point Jack could see Pitch’s cock begin to swell. Pitch smiled a little, reached out his hand toward the woman’s face, then paused. He put his hand down, smiled a little wider, and bent his mouth to her ear. Jack saw his lips move, but couldn’t hear what he whispered to her. It didn’t appear to matter, though, for after another brief pause he raised his head again to press a kiss to her lips.  
  
When his mouth left hers, it curled into a devilish smile that Jack had not seen before. Jack wondered about this only for a moment, though, before Pitch began to devote further attention to the woman and Jack was entranced.  
  
Pitch began as he often did, exploring every inch of the sleeper’s skin with his long, agile hands. As always, he wore an expression of intense concentration as he did so, as if, knowing he would never see her again, he was trying to memorize everything that made her different from the others. He touched her gently at first, raising goosebumps on her skin with touches lighter than the fluttering of moth wings. Jack hardly breathed as he watched Pitch’s fingers brush along the roundness of her breasts, down the smooth column of her neck, across the tops of her thighs. Perhaps this was why he chose sleepers, and virginal sleepers at that, Jack thought. No one would have—he wouldn’t have—the patience for such treatment under such hands.  
  
And with that thought, with that mental substitution, however brief, of the sleeper and himself, Jack could no longer deny that such a substitution was exactly what he wanted, and why he had so often come to watch Pitch and his sleepers. A futile wish—he should not want such a thing, he should not know there was such a thing to want, he wasn’t Pitch’s type, and he wasn’t even human, and yet naming a desire foolish had never banished one yet.  
  
Jack shifted uncomfortably as his own body reacted to the sight of Pitch’s treatment of the sleeper. He was kissing her now, kissing her again and again. He lingered hungrily at each place his mouth met her body, never leaving a mark, but still demonstrating the devouring ardor of a monster. His hands had not stilled, either: done with their gentle touches, now they grasped and stroked and squeezed sweet handfuls of the sleeper’s flesh. Still, she did not wake, though Jack was sure he would have woken, woken to gasp and writhe and guide those greedy hands.  
  
Pitch kissed her throat once more, then paused. He moved his hands to either side of her face, his knees to either side of her hips, and here, like this, he just looked at her. And Jack just looked at him. Pitch’s mouth curved in that wicked smile again, seemingly cool as ever even though his chest rose and fell with deep, heavy breaths and his cock jutted out from him long and hard, the tip shining with precome. With ever so much care, he lowered himself just enough to kiss the sleeper’s cheek.  
  
When he pushed himself up again, he reached for the bottle of lubricant that had nearly gotten lost within the sheets. He opened it one-handed, slicked his cock with a sharply indrawn hiss of breath, and added a little to one of the sleeper’s hands before wiping his hand on the sheets. He leaned down to kiss her mouth as he reached out and captured the wrist of her slicked hand. Then, with no further preamble, he brought her hand down to encircle his cock, his own hand keeping hers in place. He audibly moaned for the first time that night as he stroked himself with the sleeper’s hand, obviously struggling to remember his focus and control as he finally felt her touch on his cock.  
  
Oh! That Pitch should be so undone even by a sleeping partner! Jack struggled to keep his own breathing quiet, to keep his hands off himself, as he imagined waking at such a moment, tightening his grip, and leaving Pitch absolutely breathless.  
  
But Pitch, well, Pitch seemed to have no need for this. He panted as he slowly moved the sleeper’s hand over his length, and nearly whimpered when he moved her thumb against his slit and around his head.  
  
Yet this was not all he wanted with the sleeper. Reluctantly, he let go of her hand and knelt beside her body. He raised her knees, spread them wide apart, and moved between them. He kissed the sides of her knees and stroked up her inner thighs. He paused then, and Jack couldn’t be sure, but he almost seemed to laugh to himself briefly before leaning forward to kiss and suck the sleeper’s nipples. While so occupied, he looked as though he could spend hours doing so, and Jack wished desperately that anything of himself could be worthy of so much of Pitch’s attention.  
  
Soon, though, Pitch left a trail of kisses down the speaker’s belly, over her navel, and all the way to her cunt, where he seemed to forget about himself again as he closed his eyes in blissful concentration and gave her his mouth and tongue until she gasped and shivered even in her sleep. Though she was unaware of her orgasm, Jack envied her release, knowing he could not even take the comfort of his own hand until he was well away from what he wanted most.  
  
Pitch lifted himself and patted the sleeper’s knee as if to encourage or reassure her, then slid one long finger into her. He paused, bit his lip, gave her a few slow thrusts, then removed his hand and slicked it again.  
  
Jack put his fist against his mouth as he watched Pitch finger her. He could hardly imagine being on the receiving end of such patience, but this was how Pitch always was. He wanted his sleepers relaxed, aroused, ready. He wanted to take them easily.  
  
He took this sleeper easily, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock in one long thrust. He moaned in relief once he was fully enveloped in her, and with a trembling hand he touched her face, a ghost of the wicked grin returning.  
  
Jack almost moaned, himself. Once Pitch had penetrated his sleepers, the encounters usually ended quickly, as Pitch lost no time in seeking his own final pleasure. Soon Jack would be able to carry the memory of this encounter away to solitude.  
  
Or would he? Pitch steadied himself on both hands and began to thrust in earnest, but not with the speed Jack had seen before. It was as if he was teasing himself with her, attempting to make their coupling last as long as possible. And Jack could no more look away than he could have refrained from watching in the first place. Pitch’s exquisite form, the glorious play of his long, lean muscles while he fucked the partner he had so carefully chosen—if Jack could not see these things from any closer perspective, he would not dream of giving up his chance to see them now, no matter how great his discomfort or fear of discovery.  
  
Finally, though, it seemed as if even Pitch could not bear his game anymore, and a few rapid thrusts brought him to his release, marked by a shameless groan as he tried to press even more deeply into the sleeper’s body.  
  
Jack gathered his scattered thoughts. He couldn’t stay here wanting that for himself, he had to leave, and leave while Pitch was still distracted. He flew out the same way he came in, hoping against hope the same way would be open to him in the future, but more immediately hoping to simply find somewhere private in which to imagine himself in the sleeper’s role.  
  
Back in the lair, Pitch sighed. He carefully withdrew from the woman and settled on his side next to her. “Wake up,” he said, poking her cheek. “Wake up. You’ve been fucked.”  
  
A familiar pair of golden eyes opened, and as they did, the woman’s skin took on a golden, nearly glowing, tint. She smiled. _Yes, I have._ She wiggled her shoulders. _What did Jack make of it?_  
  
“I rather think he enjoyed it,” Pitch said. “Though that still seems strange to me. I mean, no matter if he thinks you’re human or not, this isn’t the sort of thing a Guardian should accept at face value.”  
  
Sandy frowned. _I suppose that will have to be addressed, and by us, if we still don’t want everyone to know everything. But…not at this exact second._ She moved closer to Pitch and rested her hand on his waist. She smiled. _I know you were putting on a show, but you still seemed to really like this particular body._  
  
Pitch’s cheeks darkened. “I like all of the bodies I find you in.”  
  
_Oh, I know, I know._ Sandy’s smile grew into a grin. _But this one has truly fantastic tits, don’t you think?_ She moved her hand from Pitch’s waist to cup and squeeze her own breast. _I like them. I kind of want to have them all the time. They make me feel cute._  
  
Pitch said nothing, though when Sandy looked at his face, his blush had grown even deeper.  
  
Sandy winked. _Anyway, what I’m saying is that this is a comfortable body, and if you want, I’d like to stay and cuddle you with it for a while. And probably fuck you with it again when we’re both ready._  
  
“How dare you,” Pitch said, immediately wrapping himself around Sandy. “How dare you tempt a horrible, lonely old creature like this?” He nuzzled against her neck. “How dare you attempt to fill the bottomless pit that is my need for touch?”  
  
Sandy absentmindedly snuggled closer. _I don’t try to fill it because then I wouldn’t have any reason to come back. But if it’s bottomless…well, what if our intervention with Jack ends in a threesome?_  
  
“How dare you,” Pitch said again.


End file.
